Nebula D. Winkiebottom
"No matter how much I want to see Zathura, my duties as an operative come first. And besides… no matter what Zathura is now… Galaxia is my true culture. This universe, even. It’s the place I was born, where all my friends and loyal operatives live. And it’s my job to protect them all from people like you." -Nebula to Tachyon, before their battle. (src) Nebula D. Winkiebottom (Numbuh Eternal) is the 11-year-old daughter of Numbuh Infinity and Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom in Gamewizard's universe. She is a half-Zathurian/Wisp spacebender. As the Supreme Leader of the New Galactic Kids Next Door and the Galactic Kid Council, higher up than Cheren or any of the Supreme Leaders, Nebula is Supreme Commander of all her allied KNDs, which together create the largest army in the entire universe. She has a younger brother named Jerome, who is her second-in-command. Her Negative is Aluben .D Mottobeikniw, Leader of the Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods and Supreme Dictator of Kiddom. Nextgen Series Background Nebula was born on Star Haven. She founded and created the New GKND around the age of 8, alongside dozens of classmates at Galaxia Elementary. Unlike her mother, Nebula created the New Galactic Kids Next Door to help kids throughout the universe, not to destroy all adults. She formed alliances with dozens of KNDs across worlds, and soon formed the Galactic Kid Council of Supreme Leaders. Nebula once asked Abram Johnson - leader of the Earth Kids Next Door - to join her council, but he harshly declined. After Cheren Uno succeeded him, he agreed to join Nebula's council, making GKND allies to Earth. Cheren became Nebula's closest ally and some GKND operatives have befriended the Earth operatives. Viridi Saga She first appeared in the one-shot "Stars" with her brother, Jerome. Struggling what to write for a poem, Jerome suggested she write about stars, but Nebula thought that was cliche. In Scorched Wings, Nebula helped Cheren fight Phosphora, and though they lost, Fi was able to confirm Phosphora's weakness. In Operation: SCARY, Nebula dressed up as Emperor Palpatine for Halloween, attending the party on KND Moonbase. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she turned into Palpatine and did battle with Cheren, who turned into Link. In Operation: MASKED, Nebula allowed Cheren the use of her Dimension Transportifyer, using Space Lightning to power it up so he can go to the Termina Dimension. Exerting the energy weakened Nebula, but she unknowingly had help from the Zoni. In Viridi's Last Stand, she sends Vweeb, Makava, Arianna, and Tronta on the mission to follow the Forces of Nature to Viridi's homeworld. Later, she orders Cheren to go to the Underworld and get the Poison of the Gods from Grim. During the War on Flora, Nebula appears to be absent, but following the war, she signs a treaty, forming an alliance with the newly formed Floran Kids Next Door. Big Mom Saga In Operation: NECSUS, Nebula met with the Galactic Kid Council on Planet Wisp, announcing the New GKND's 3rd anniversary. She called for everyone to meet up on GKND H.Q. for a party at 5pm, reminding them of the significance of their organization: a coming together of many different races for a common goal. When Sector V brings Caesar Clown to H.Q., she has Team Vweeb deliver him to Coruscant, then gets Sector V to help her prepare for the party. When she and Jerome hear of the Drophyd invasion on Coruscant, they go down there to see what's wrong, and are shocked to see Team Vweeb injured. They are brought inside Galactic Council H.Q., into the courtroom upon Tachyon's request. Tachyon uses the beaten-up kids as evidence that GKND should be shut down, because their future generation is going to get their selves killed at a young age. The courtroom exchanges mutters of agreement as Nebula glares at Tachyon. At GKND H.Q., Nebula orders Jerome to send everyone home, while she goes with Sector V back to Moonbase. On their flight back, they are captured by Tachyon, who announces his new 'Emperor' position. Nebula attacks with a Starburst, and learns that spacebending can penetrate his Logia Matter-Matter Fruit ability. However, Vendra appears and takes Nebula's Space Chi out of her body. Afterwards, Tachyon uses his power to open the floor and drop Nebula to Dagobah. Before Nebula could collide with the ground, she is rescued by the Zoni, who gently lay her on the ground, and say she must find the Nether Rifts. Nebula wakes up to the sound of a voice, and discovers Vweeb was with her, as he was hiding in her pocket. The two journey across Dagobah to reach MomCorp Outlet Mall. They buy some classic 20x40 weapons from Numbuh 20x40, then head down to the hangar to buy a ship. They meet an alien named Pollyx, CEO of Pollyx Industries, who wishes to take them to his hideaway. A group of Drophyds fly in and begin to shoot them, but they manage to get away. Nebula, Vweeb, and Pollyx reach Cloud City, where Pollyx has to eject the two when the Drophyds appear. As the two journey across Cloud City, certain areas are trapped in a time loop. The two make it and journey through the library and meet with Pollyx. He explains that his company researches secrets of the universe, with one of their topics being the Great Clock, until MomCorp bought his company upon Tachyon's orders. Pollyx shows them a Space Rift that leads to the Netherverse, which may hold a way to bring back Nebula's bending. Nebula goes inside and gets her Space Block ability back, barely escaping the Nether creature afterward. Pollyx mentions that Tachyon ordered Nebula's mother to be captured, so she decides to return home. Pollyx shows her a Shooting Star spacecraft that his son was making for her, and Nebula uses this to fly back to Star Haven. They arrive at Star Haven, only to see their house in ruins. Jerome is inside, and he shows Nebula a tape left by Dimentia, sometime before Tachyon's election. Dimentia explains that Tachyon is of the Cragmite race, enemies of the Zathurians. They wanted to take the Zathurians' greatest weapon, the Dimensionator, which can warp through space at will. She doesn't know where it is, but the space-pirates likely have a clue. She says that it's Nebula's duty to stop Tachyon and save GKND. Nebula decides she'll go to the Pirate Fleet in Aquaria alone, and she wants to drop Vweeb off first. Vweeb denies Nebula's request and chooses to go with her. However, she wants Jerome to go around and check on all the other KNDs, and he complies, although he's worried for her. They go to the Pirate Skies and sneak through the fleet before reaching Captain Slag's cabin. They find a small pyramid device, but have to hide as Slag and Rusty Pete come in. They talk about trying to figure the Zathurian artifact out, then leave to get a drink. Nebula picks up the artifact, and when it scans her eye, it projects a message in Zathurian language. She reads that one of the Dimensionator pieces is on Amazonia, but someone whose height matches the Amazonian's would be able to win it. They leave the device and escape before Slag and Pete come back. On their way to Amazonia, Neb and Vweeb become tired and decide to park on an asteroid to sleep. Nebula and Vweeb later wake up and fly to Amazonia. They make their way to Hancock's Temple, in which Vweeb is captured by a bird and dropped into a higher room of the temple. While Nebula is given a tour of the palace, she finally finds Sector V, in which the boys are pampering the girls. Hancock soon comes as Neb sees she has Vweeb. Nebula then takes the challenge to fight in the arena and save him and Artie, but an Amazon is required to battle. Suddenly, the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. crashes outside, and Nebula gets Mocha to help her in the colosseum. They prevail against other Amazon Warriors, but the Boa sisters prove more of a match with their snake powers. Before the match could finish, Mom shows up with a caveman Giant called Geoffrey Giant. Geoffrey rips the arena off, revealing the Dimension Fragment underneath. Nebula and Mocha have to fight the Giant to recover the fragment, and they succeed as Mom retreats. Hancock decides to release Sector V before leading Neb and Vweeb into an underground chamber of the palace, which tells a prophecy that a Zathurian would come to take the fragment and finish a war that was brought up after 2 million years. Nebula questions Hancock's relationship with Mom, but the empress denies and tells her to leave. Neb, Vweeb, and Sector V leave Amazonia, while Sector W7 stays behind. Nebula reports to Pollyx she acquired the fragment, who later talks about the pirates hanging around Space Junk Zone. Before they go, Nebula needs more of her powers, and Vweeb brings up the topic of Vendra and Meero Orphanage. They decide to fly to Forest Moon Endor to find the orphanage, to learn more about Vendra and possibly get a new power. Jerome then calls, reporting that several GKND operatives, like Vweeb's friends, are forced to stay extra hours in Galaxia Elementary, which was taken over by a new principal. Nebula tells Sector V to go help them, while she and Vweeb go to Endor. On their way to Endor, Nebula and Vweeb fly down to a barren planet in search for some food. Another Time Beam is distorting a particular spot, where micro-droids are cleaning gunk out of a river. On Great Clock, MaKayla fixes this disruption, and the micro-droids are freed. They try to feast on Nebula and Vweeb, but they escape just in time. They soon make it to Endor, and make their way across Ewok Village to reach Meero Orphanage, having to battle Ruffians from Sargasso. They find a Space Rift that Nebula enters, making her way through the stage before acquiring the Gravity Body power, to alternate gravity and also float a short time. When she escapes, the Nether blows down a wall and reveals a secret room, with a record-your-voice diary. It belongs to Vendra, and the recording talks about her rough days in Meero Orphanage. She explains a Space Rift appeared in her room, and she spoke to a being called the King of Space. He said that he and Vendra were both exiles, and they wanted to find their way home. He commissioned Vendra's help to find the Dimensionator, and granted her powers of Space. Nebula and Vweeb leave the planet, reporting the message to Pollyx before heading to Space Junk. Nebula and Vweeb make it to the Space Junk Zone and make their way across the realm. Nebula enjoys being out in open space, and she confides with Vweeb her dream of seeing all the stars and making a universe-wide GKND. They continue their quest and find an old robot inside a garage. He moans for them to bring him beer and a cigar, which they do. When he drinks 3 beers, he's back to full strength, introducing himself as Bender B. Rodríguez, a robot who bends things. Nebula gets him to come with them on their journey, but can't promise she can help him with his dream of killing all humans. They eventually find the Zathurian Artifact, which says to go to Legola, the planet of Master Builders. As they leave, Slag and Rusty Pete watch them suspiciously. As Team Nebula is flying along, Bender discovers the Piece of Resistance under his seat in the Shooting Star. They then go to the Hip Joint for a drink, as Nebula asks Pollyx about the Piece, which he explains was an item from Legola that could stop a weapon. The Slag Pirates appear and want to take Nebula with them, for her ability to decipher Zathurian Artifacts, but the team escapes, leaving the pirates to deal with Star Wolf. They make it to Legola, and after making their way to Octan Tower, they're captured by Bad Cop. They're taken to Lord Business, who takes the Piece of Resistance and orders Bad Cop to drop them to the black hole, but Bad Cop instead lets them escape. The top portion of Octan Tower comes off and becomes a ship called the Just Business, which flies to the town to begin gluing citizens. Team Nebula makes it back and fights Business, disabling his machine, but he still has the Kragle. Mom then appears and admits that Business is only good for his resources, and she could care less about his "ideas". Nebula convinces Business he doesn't need the Corporate Presidents, and Business destroys the Kragle himself with the Piece of Resistance. Business apologizes for his crimes and lets Nebula have the Dimensional Fragment. He then mentions that Legola is believed to be created by invisible Giants, and Nebula wonders if Giants control their own lives before looking at the readers. Team Nebula meets with Sector V in their new Aloha Oe, and after an accidental space battle, the former realizes it's them. The artifact tells them the fragment is on Secco's Osiris Country, and the team of 3 flies there. However, the solar flare from the Mecha Jungle makes the Shooting Star malfunction, and it crashes upon entry of Secco's atmosphere. Neb and Vweeb wake up to find Bender gone, and they make their way to the nearby pyramid town to find that Bender has become pharaoh. He enslaves them all for several days to make a giant statue in his memory. However, when Bender demands they tear it down and try again, his subjects decide to wrap him and bury him in the tomb, and send Neb and Vweeb after him. When they meet Bender in the tomb, he reveals to have acquired the Dimensional Fragment. They begin to make their way through the tomb's tunnels, and battled a giant mummy monster called Mummboo. As they exit the tomb, they find an old tablet, and bring it up to show the Osirins. It was the final order of Pharaoh Hamenthotep, declaring all slaves free. After the Osirins fix their ship, the team leaves. Pollyx calls the team and tells them of a Nether Rift in Naboo's new Gravity Aquarium, so they fly there. They make their way through the aquarium and find the rift, where Nebula acquires the Space Lightning. When they snap another Bender Marking, Bender is able to remember a Zathurian Artifact he tried to take on Tornadus. They go to Tornadus and make their way across Tornado Valley, finding the artifact sitting before an old castle. The artifact says the fragment is in Galaxia's Sun, but they need Fermion Spray to survive in there, a product of Terachnoids. When Sector V gets the Fermion Spray, they return to the Great Library to give it to Pollyx, who sprays Team Nebula all over. He mentions they may have 2 hours to get the fragment before the spray dissolves, so they hurry up there. They arrive at Solar Mines and make their way through to the deepest part, meeting an old miner named Ardor. He explains he's looking for the Gem of Space, which was apparently entrusted to his ancestors, and he's soon able to find the fragment with Bender's help. A Drophyd commander named Fisher Phoenix arrives to take the fragment and fight the team using his phoenix form, for he ate the Bird-Bird Fruit, Model Phoenix. The trio defeats Fisher, and Ardor allows them to take the fragment, saying he's happy to know it exists. Team Nebula returns to Great Library as Nebula is taking a bath. After Nebula finishes and comes out, Pollyx shows her the book about ancient technologies, last checked out by Mom who wanted information on the IRIS Supercomputer. They decide to look for this computer on the Kreeli Comet in the Bermuda Tetrahedron, having to bring Sector V along so their ship can navigate the storm. They land on the comet, where space-pirates have a base, and Vanellope goes with Nebula to possibly help fix the IRIS. Team Nebula and Vanellope cross the snowy comet and find a Nether Rift, where Nebula acquires the Space Split power. Afterward, they find the dismantled IRIS, and Vanellope enters its virtual space to repair it. After Nebula mentions she's a Zathurian, the computer begins to tell her the story of how the Cragmites were banished, and how Tachyon came to be. IRIS later requests Nebula to bring Dimentia to her, saying she has a message from her parents. After IRIS's story, Aurora calls them and says that Sheila is missing, and Chris and Mason went out looking for her. After they are captured, Vendra declares they'll take them to Zordoom, and wants to see if they'll try and rescue them. They go to Zordoom and make their way through the prison before encountering Vendra and Neftin. Vendra asks Nebula why she really wants the Dimensionator, and Nebula reveals she wanted to find Zathura and learn its culture. She refuses to team up with Vendra for accomplishing that task, and before a fight begins, Sheila suddenly breaks her prison door open using a charged Light Fist. She and the others get away while Team Nebula goes to rescue Dimentia. They free Dimentia from her cell, but she refuses to go to IRIS and says she wants to put her past behind her completely. She reveals that she put Nebula on the quest for the Dimensionator so Dimentia didn't have to. Dimentia decides to stay in Zordoom for that reason, but reveals the location of the next fragment, which is divided in two. The two halves were given to two races that have been fighting for a hundred years, which were the Glomourians and Kateenians. As they try to escape, Neftin ambushes them, but Jerome appears to defend his sister. Team Nebula gets away while Jerome battles Neftin. While the others go back to Pollyx, Team Nebula goes to Lord Business to request that he build the Dimensionator. He claims he needs some Alumitanium, which can be found on a barren planet near Forest Moon Endor. They fly to Mecha Jungle again to find the robots evolved to modern civilization. When Nebula reveals how their origins began, they are taken to Gort, and sentenced to be destroyed by the Great Goliath, a giant Bender lookalike. The team defeats the robot as Nebula then shrinks its antenna, which is made of Alumitanium. They take it to Business and resize it as he then melts it down to use. He then claims he still needs a Hexagonal Washer, but Nebula decides they'll look for it later and head to Aquaria. When they reach Aquaria, they ask Ava about the war, and she explains how she married Kweeb in order to stop the feud between their people. Neb and Bender then go to Glomour (meeting Makava on the way) while Sector V and Vweeb goes to Kateenia to meet the respective KND leaders, Liaziana and Minksman. After hearing their stories, they bring the two to St. Percy's Asteroid to make friends, and they did so after Nebula threatened them. They then returned to their planets to convince their parents, the planet rulers, to make peace. Queen Zaádéadia of Glomour and President Linkyn of Kateenia brought their respective armies as they tried to make peace, but John Fett and Aurorra ruined this by infiltrating the two armies and tricking them to attacking each other. Chris Uno and Makava then fought John and Aurorra while the others tried to settle the armies down. The fighting comes to a halt when MaKayla suddenly shows up and stops it, then explained the Queen and President that feuded 100 years ago were just friends, and the war started from a rumor that they were fighting. The two rulers gave their Dimensional Fragment pieces to Nebula as a reward for helping them make peace. As they left St. Percy's, MaKayla explained how she's been helping them all this time, and also gives them the Centicubit Washer for the Dimensionator. Jerome and Neftin then call them and send the message from the Zathurian Artifact. Nebula reads the final fragment is on Mechanos, which happens to be the robot planet they've been revisiting. Team Nebula flies to that planet again and finds everything dead. The citizens evolved into energy beings called Purions, and decide to give Nebula the fragment before leaving to another dimension, to conquer it. They bring the fragments to Lord Business as he finally fixes the Dimensionator. As the team discusses some planning, Captain Slag shows up and takes the invention, with Sheila Frantic stowing away on their ship. The others catch up to them at Ublik Passage to see Sheila victorious. MaKayla tries to tell Nebula the Dimensionator must be destroyed afterward, and as they argue, Pollyx shows up and takes the Dimensionator, saying he'll banish Tachyon himself. He flies to Planet Reepor, and the heroes begin to follow. They make it to Reepor and encounter Tachyon with his associates. Pollyx is there, and reveals to have been working for Tachyon all this time, as his son was captured by Mom and is being held captive. Tachyon uses the Dimensionator, along with Kayla's Chrono Clock, to summon the Cragmites from the past, and they begin to wreak havoc under Tachyon's command. Vendra then warps the heroes across Reepor's valley, but they eventually make their way back. However, Tachyon dissolved the Aloha Oe into matter, but Sector W7 makes it on their R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. to save them and bring them to Coruscant. The heroes arrive at Coruscant and eject from the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. while Sector W7 returns to Reepor. They fight their way through the city and make it to Galactic Council, where Vweeb and MaKayla fight Vendra while Nebula goes to Tachyon. As the result of the Vendra fight, Nebula gets her Space Chi back, along with her mother's, and she uses her powers to battle Tachyon's matter powers. She struggles against Tachyon's matterbending, but begins to prevail as the fight reaches Tachyon's office. Tachyon stops her assault by announcing her mother is dead, saying she was executed in Zordoom earlier. However, MaKayla brought Dimentia up just then, and she explained the Man With the Red Eye rescued her. She told Nebula to finish Tachyon off, so she used the Endless Vortex attack to spin Tachyon's heart in a black hole, sending him flying out the window and landing by the others, defeated. The team cheers for Nebula, and when she's about to give the Space Chi back to her mom, Vendra recovers and takes Nebula's chi again. She puts the chi in the Dimensionator, then uses it to awaken the King of Space from the Netherverse. He turns out to be Dimentia's brother, Dimentio. The team tries to attack Dimentio, but he reveals his Logia spacebending, then sends Tachyon to another dimension. He announces his plan to rid the universe of its matter, by using the Dimensionator to control the Nexus. Dimentio returns to the Netherverse, while the main group escaped on the Aloha Oe. Nebula felt guilty for not destroying the Dimensionator, but MaKayla cheers her up. Meanwhile, Jerome calls all the KNDs to come and aid them in an invasion of the Netherverse. When some KNDs come, Nebula explains the story, and they all invade the Netherverse. The heroes get into the Nexus where they confront Dimentio. Vendra and Neftin ran in ahead of time and were defeated by Dimentio, and when Team Nebula arrived, Vendra gave Nebula her spacebending. Nebula resisted Dimentio's temptations and said the universe was only pretty because of everything living in it. The heroes fight Dimentio, but are too late to beat him as he powers his Dimensionator fully. However, Vanellope revealed to have possessed the device, and made it explode and knock Dimentio down. However, Dimentio had absorbed enough energy from the Nexus to merge with it, and he transformed into a gigantic amalgamation. When all seemed hopeless, MaKayla told Nebula the origins of her spacebending, because of her title as leader of all KNDs, and very accepting among cultures. Nebula absorbed energy from the Dimensional Fragments and became the Queen of Space, making herself giant. MaKayla powered herself up as well, becoming the Queen of Time as Nebula made her bigger. Nebula and MaKayla clashed with God Dimentio, and after an intense fight, Nebula defeated him with an Endless Vortex, a trillion light-years per second. Dimentio surged with pain and shrunk back to normal, then Nebula returned the fragments to the Nexus as all the rifts restored their selves. Kirie then placed chi-cuffs over Dimentio as they took him away. Nebula wanted Dimentio to stand trial, and hopefully be given the death penalty, and she trusted her friends to do this before she fainted. Nebula wakes up 2 days later, and Vweeb explains the reparations going on. They go outside, where Cheren shows up and explains they have a surprise for Nebula on Planet Wisp, so they fly there on Arianna's Nova Cruiser. Team Nebula gets to Planet Wisp, where all the KNDs, as well as the aliens and rulers they met on the journey, are there to cheer for Nebula. Tronta throws his Light Disc Frisbee at Nebula, and she tosses it out in the distance, cheering "Kids Next Door Rulez!" In The Great Candied Adventure, Cheren informs all of his Earth operatives about the Apocalypse. Shortly after, Nebula is informed of this as well, and she spreads the news to hers and her Galactic Kid Council members. Nebula also finds a note in her mailbox, with instructions to give it to Cheren. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Nebula comes down to meet Cheren on Moonbase, infuriated he didn't tell her about the Apocalypse sooner. She proposes that they go down to the Tree of Beginning and make an alliance with the Minish KND. They fly down to the tree and meet the Minish Leader, Lenari, as Nebula shows him the contract sealing their alliance and what comes with it. Lenari refuses, as they need the consent of their princess, who was kidnapped by humans. Before Nebula leaves Cheren, she gives him the note that was left in her mailbox. A couple days later, Nebula forgets Cheren's existence, as he was turned into a toy. Shortly after this curse wears off, Nebula learns from her mother that Nigel Uno was killed by Earth's leaders, and makes the announcement to her operatives. The Sector IC team is welcomed to their base when they arrive. George King's Future Sight detects Vweeb's team interfering with Ted Wassanasong's operations, and after she learns of this, she goes with him and Jerome to the Violet Dwarf System, where she confronts the group on this matter. On her instruction, George and Jerome dispose of the Star Bomb. They later witness the Encyclopod's awakening and speech regarding the Apocalypse. Nebula later attends the funeral of Nigel Uno with Jerome and Lenari. Later, she and Lenari sign the treaty, making Lenari a member of Galactic Kid Council. Nebula and her GKND are later brainwashed by the Chaos Kin as the now-evil Nebula signs a pact with the Brotherhood of Evil. When Sector JP come to GKND, they are imprisoned. Nebula wishes Karin Kurosaki to join GKND because she is a half-ghost, but when Karin is about to, she possesses Nebula and forces her to take her DNA out of the Code Module. This stops the Chaos Kin's control over Nebula, who questions what she had been doing as Karin helps her escape to the Spirit World with her team. They head to KND Moonbase after hearing that Jirachi had suddenly appeared there, taking the Firstborn with them as they go to Galactic Kid Council in order to explain the situation to the Supreme Leaders. This leads to a battle with the Brotherhood, with Nebula facing her mother, who had then been possessed by the Chaos Kin. The monster in question is destroyed by Yachiru, foiling the BOE's plans. Nebula then comes up with a plan to save everyone's worlds from the Apocalypse and asks the leaders to put their faith in her. They are all in agreement as Nebula becomes Jirachi's Guardian. Nebula attends Cheren's birthday party before the Zoni propose a plan to bring the Firstborn to Egg Chambers. Nebula requests two days with Jirachi, during which time they shrink hundreds of planets to be stored in the Gummi Ship Noah, brought by Augustus von Fizzuras. Once they are finished, the Zoni warp Nebula and Jirachi to the Star Coaster, where Jirachi is placed in his Egg Chamber. On the Day of Apocalypse, Nebula uses the power borrowed from Jirachi to shrink the Earth. As the Noah sails through the First Byway, Nebula becomes the guardian of the miniature planets, warping denizens in or out of them upon their request. In On The Way, Nebula takes Cheren and Goombella with her to the Mushroom Kingdom on her mission to make an alliance with the newly-formed KND there. The Mushroom KND leaders instead handcuff them, for they know Nebula shrunk the worlds and they do not trust her protection. Nebula states that she felt no pleasure in shrinking the worlds, but rather responsibility, and she feels guilty that there are probably millions of worlds she didn't know about that died in the Apocalypse. When Cheren justifies her reasons for wanting to make an alliance, Nebula suddenly decides that the Mushroom KND are not worthy of an alliance, since they only formed to oppose her, a protective ruler. She ignores their attempts to apologize and leaves. She is with Cheren on the Noah as she is still guilty about the many worlds she abandoned. The Encyclopod speaks to her, saying that he took the time to rescue as many races as he could. During the voyage, Nebula reads some of Marvel Comics and learns more about Thanos and his Infinity Stones, expecting a battle with him. In Turning Point, Nebula comes to meet her mother at their home in Star Haven. Dimentia informs Nebula that, due to how she was revived from death, her lifespan was cut in half. Nebula is furious that her mother didn't reveal this sooner. Dimentia also turns down her daughter's proposal to use Jirachi to fix this. Nebula leaves and warps to the Noah, Dimentia following as they continue to argue. Nebula ultimately tells her mother to leave, to which she complies. She then meets Cheren in the hallway, and after recapping the fight, Cheren thinks it best to make up with her mother. In Seven Lights: The Last, the adventure in the First Dimension begins. Nebula mostly stays on the Noah with a few others, continuing to protect the planets. When she learns that Jirachi is somewhere on the Galactic Sea, she searches for him. She orders Jerome to gather and organize the KND Armada for an inevitable assault. Nebula finds Jirachi on the Star Cake Archipelago after escaping from Davy Jones' Space Kraken. Jirachi gives her more Space Chi, which Nebula uses to become goddess size as she looms over Emera and threatens Thanos. She warps the KND Armada to Emera for a great battle with Thanos. Nebula makes use of her enhanced spacebending, continues borrowing power from Jirachi, and with the help of her friends, combats Thanos' Infinity Stones to the point where they prove a match for the Mad Titan. They are able to gravely injure Thanos in his Infinity Form, but he still survives. Nebula then boasts about Jirachi's superior power, and if Thanos keeps fighting them, he'll feel nothing but pain. Thanos snatches and reverts Jirachi to his original form at birth, sucking his godly power into his Power Stone and claiming it for himself. Thanos becomes a Firstborn like Jirachi, with his Infinity Gauntlet becoming a Star Rod. Nebula claims the Star Rod as Thanos is sealed inside a rock just like Jirachi was. Nebula uses the Star Rod to wish for everything the Infinity Stones did to be undone, and for the stones to be scattered in their own universe. Thanos turns back to normal form, but ends up shrunken, to which Nebula knocks him out with a Starburst. Later, Nebula goes with Majora to retrieve the Universe Frog, and they get in a confrontation with Dimentio. Nebula wishes Jirachi to banish Dimentio, then they take the Universe Frog back to Hivebent, shrinking and storing it in the fridge. Nebula takes Maddy back to find Chris, who was battling Grandfather, only to find the boy had been possessed by Malladus. Nebula shrinks Chris to contain him in a chi-blocked jar. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Nebula and a group of Cheren's friends dog-pile him in his room. She asks them to help in setting up Field Day on Aquaria. In Warriors of Sky, Sheila (falsely) reports to Nebula that Sector V has betrayed the KND and joined the Sky God Pirates. Nebula believes a war with the Four Emperors is inevitable. Sheila then proposes a plan for Nebula to become the Fifth Emperor, by announcing the KND as pirates. If they win the war, then Nebula will become the Pirate King and gain authority over all the Emperors. Battles *Nebula and Cheren vs. Phosphora. *Nebula (as Palpatine) vs. Cheren (as Link). *Nebula vs. Tachyon and Vendra (briefly). *Nebula and Mocha vs. Amazon Warriors and Boa Sisters. *Nebula and Mocha vs. Geoffrey Giant. *Nebula, Vweeb, and Bender vs. Lord Business. *Team Nebula vs. Mummboo. *Team Nebula vs. Fisher Phoenix. *Zordoom Break-in. *Battle on St. Percy's Asteroid. *Team Nebula vs. Great Goliath. *Nebula vs. Percival Tachyon. *Nebula and others vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. **Queen of Space Nebula and Queen of Time MaKayla vs. God Dimentio. *Nebula vs. Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom. *Nebula and KND Armada vs. Thanos. *Nebula vs. Dimentio (Planet Froast). *Dimension Rebels vs. Dimentio (assisted). *Invasion of Galactic Council on Coruscant. Relationships Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom Dimentia is Nebula's mother. She inherited her spacebending, and her role as leader of the GKND. However, Nebula is one of few children who don't take after their mom, as Nebula wishes to erase the evil of the old GKND. Regardless, Nebula was very upset when she learned her mother might die soon due to a shortened lifespan. Numbuh Infinity Jeremy is Nebula's father. She mostly dresses like him, and she inherited his professional aura. Jerome D. Winkiebottom Jerome is Nebula's brother and second-in-command. Considering their positions, they mostly speak on professional terms, but Jerome does more than Nebula. She gets annoyed when Jerome calls Nebula by her numbuh when they aren't on business. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom Dimentio is Nebula's uncle, and the strongest villain she ever fought. She foiled Dimentio's plans of destroying all matter in the universe. Meeting him has made Nebula realize, her family is nuts. Vweeb Vweeb is one of Nebula's operatives, whom she had great doubt for because of his tiny size. The two grew a close friendship during the NECSUS adventure, and Nebula came to see Vweeb as an operative of equal stature. Their time together has also caused Vweeb to develop feelings for her. Cheren Uno Cheren is one of Nebula's associates, and she is the only one higher up than him. Nebula tends to punish him a lot with Space Shrinks, much to his annoyance and her amusement. Percival Tachyon Nebula hates Tachyon for his distaste in the Kids Next Door. She also doesn't trust his promises if elected Chancellor. Tachyon reveals to be a Cragmite, an enemy of Nebula's Zathurian race, so for that reason, he wants her destroyed. Just as well, she wishes to defeat him and end the drawn-out war between the Zathurians and Cragmites. Galactic Kid Council Nebula founded and commands the Galactic Kid Council, annoyed with their regular squabbles. Most of the council members are very loyal to her and usually follow what request she's given them. The council members trusted Nebula with protecting their planets during the 3-year voyage. Appearance Nebula has brown skin, like her father, black and white hair (black left half and white right half), wears a black tux with a red tie, black pants, her mom's black shoes, and has mismatched eyes: yellow left eye and black right eye. During her visit to Osiris, she wore a white sleeveless bellybutton shirt, green dress, brown sandals, and had a gold headband around her forehead. Gallery Nebula.png|Teenage Nebula (inverted colors) NECSUS Picture.jpg|Nebula on the Operation: NECSUS poster. Aluben.jpg|Nebula's Negative, Aluben.|link=Aluben .D Mottobeikniw Nebula semla.jpg|Birthday Gift to Gamewizard2008 - 2019 (drawn by Sarstar98) Personality "-it’s the other cultures that I care about. Nightmares, Nimbi… demons. All of them… the reason the universe is so pretty… is because it has so much. In all our short lifespans… we could never see it all. All the people, and unique structures that matter forms. You just don't understand..." -Nebula to Dimentio. (src) Nebula is a relatively mature girl for her age, similar to Numbuh 362 when she was a child. She's serious about her job as leader and likes to speak formally, and whenever there's a mission at hand, she's dedicated to accomplishing it. Of course, when they aren't busy, Nebula knows how to relax and have fun, even attending Cheren's Halloween party on Moonbase. Nebula is apparently into politics, as she is seen watching them from time to time. While she is generally nice to her operatives, if they don't follow through with her orders, she likes to use her powers to shrink them until they learn otherwise (she doesn't use this threat with everyone, but mainly Cheren). As a spacebender, Nebula loves the peaceful, quiet atmosphere that is the cosmos, but mostly loves it for everything that's in it. She loves to learn about alien cultures, and dreams of seeing all worlds and creating a universe-wide KND. She is mostly fascinated with learning of her own culture, but her duties as an operative come before that, and she wouldn't pursue her personal goal if it meant risking everyone's lives. Powers “Nebula… you are Supreme Leader Numbuh Eternal. You lead the greatest organization in the universe, one that will last for eternity. Under your command, many alien children risk their lives defending the worlds from tyranny. Your leadership, and their loyalty to you, is the source of your spacebending. You, who are the most accepting of cultures, and knows the true beauty of the universe. Your internal space is very wide, with all the friends and followers you have. All elements have a light and dark side to them, whether the physical sense or the spiritual. In Space… the dark side is its vast emptiness. Where nothing exists. But its light side… is filled with things that would take up space. And makes that space beautiful. When applying this to the Logia… the elemental and personal chi could side with Light or Darkness. Dimentio’s chi… is within the dark. But your chi, even without becoming Logia, can prevail if it is within the light.” -MaKayla explains the source of Nebula's powers. (src) Nebula is a spacebender like her mother, and is very powerful. Her Space Chi originates due to her title as GKND leader, and her willingness to accept many cultures allows her to control the powerful Space Chi from the Nexus. With this, she can be strong enough to even take down a Logia spacebender, which is nearly a god's level. As Jirachi's Guardian, Nebula can make wishes to him and borrow his power. She used Jirachi's power to shrink all her KNDs' planets to keep inside the Noah during the Apocalypse. She also willed them to maintain a stable orbit and distance from the miniature sun. Because she used Jirachi's God Chi to do this, only she or Jirachi is able to restore the planets, and being knocked out or chi-blocked will not ruin the stability she placed them in. In fact, Nebula's borrowed God Chi cannot be contained by just one chi-block. Even without her spacebending, Nebula is fairly skilled at using a variety of weapons. Like Nigel and Monty, Nebula is also able to use the powers of Wisps. She has also demonstrated much skill as a leader, earning the respect and loyalty of many KND armies, who are willing to follow her orders for the good of the universe. As Leader of GKND and Galactic Kid Council, she essentially commands hundreds of thousands of aliens. Because of her love for alien cultures, Nebula has great knowledge on many cultures, including the sizes and rotation cycles of planets. She used this to her advantage when shrinking the planets, making sure they all remained the same size relative to one-another. Final Smash "Endless Vortex: One-Thousand Light-years a Second!" Nebula's Final Smash is Endless Vortex, where she plants her hand against any enemy's chest and conjures the Endless Vortex, making them spend out of control and destroy them. Stories She's Appeared *Stars *Scorched Wings *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: NECSUS **Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way **Turning Point **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Index and the World Rings (cameo) *Operation: MONARCH (cameo) *Warriors of Sky (cameo) *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Trivia *She is voiced by Akiko Koumoto, who did her mother, as well as Midna. *Her name is derived from a celestial cloud of gases called a nebula. *Her Sburb Title would be Queen of Space, because of her love for space and enhanced power from the Nexus. *She is the only Wisp-blooded hybrid who can use the Powers of Wisps. *While many would think her middle initial 'D' stands for "Dimentia", after her mom, it doesn't really stand for anything. Same goes with Jerome. **This is similar to Rachel's middle initial "T", which people question what it stands for. *She's one of the few major Nextgen kids who don't deeply admire their parents, despite assuming her mother's former role. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Spacebenders Category:Galactic Kid Council Category:Supreme Leaders Category:Mismatched Eyes Category:GKND Operatives Category:Zathurians Category:Wisp Users Category:Winkiebottom Family Category:Marksmen Category:Fury Mode Benders Category:Firstborn Guardians